


storing an ocean

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"lapis calls her girlfriend"</p>
            </blockquote>





	storing an ocean

**Author's Note:**

> still following the route set forth from "girls at the mall" with this one. originally we ended before peridot got some but i feel like that's just rude to poor peridot

Lapis finished drinking one of Peridot’s massive cans of energy drink and gave a delirious giggle. She had drank 4 in the last hour. A small energy high was starting to hit, but what was really making her giggle was the outrageous amount of liquid in her belly, almost sloshing audibly with every step.

“H-hahaha, I’m so full…” Lapis said, rubbing her stomach. “It’s going to go right all to my bladder…Oh, I’m gonna be so full I’ll want to pop…!”

Lapis blushed and laid back on her bed, which was round and covered in blue velvet sheets. There was a larger circle of space around it, and surrounding _that_ was a moat of Lapis’ own design. It wasn't enormous, but it was still a solid moat, with only a small bridge crossing to the room's floor beyond. Lights in the water made images of water dance on the ceiling. Lapis giggled again.

“It’s gonna be so hard to hold my pee when the room is like this…” Lapis murmured. She could feel herself starting to get wet with arousal already, her body buzzing with sexual energy. However, it was too early to start really going at it.

Lapis closed her eyes and felt the liquid in her stomach begin to filter through her body. Because of her gem, she could feel it every step of the way, and feeling it filling her bladder drop by drop made her weak in the knees every time. But when she overloaded her system like this…

Lapis moaned, running her hands up and down her distended stomach. She moved her hands to her breasts, rubbing her nipples through her dress. “Ohh, it feels so good…”

After five minutes, she could feel the soda she had drank now filtering into her bladder, but it was much too slow for Lapis’ liking. Her pussy burned for attention but she wasn't even really full yet. Jerking off now would be a waste. She needed something to distract her.

“Peridot!” Lapis said, eyes shooting open. “I need Peridot in here…she gave me a communicator for this…” She sat up, groaning at the sudden pressure on her system. She walked to the table by the headboard of her bed and opened the drawer, pulling out the light green communicator within. She pressed a button, and after a ring the line opened.

“Yes? Lapis, what is it?” Peridot asked, her voice crackling slightly through the speaker.

“Peridot…could you come to my room? I want you here…” Lapis said, speaking low and sensually.

“I’m working…is it important?” Peridot asked. Lapis frowned a bit. Peridot always was a bit thick when it came to her moods.

Lapis smiled again. “Yes, absolutely…I need you here right away,” she said. Her bladder gave a strong pulse all of the sudden, and she squeaked. “And hurry.” she added.

“Understood. Will be there in a minute.” Peridot said, closing the line.

Lapis closed the communicator and fell back on the bed again. She looked down at herself and noticed she was already starting to develop a bulge in her stomach from her bladder…She loved looking at herself like that. When her bladder got REALLY full, she looked like she was smuggling one of Peridot’s robots under her dress. So much room in her bladder, but so little room in her body…That’s why she tended to keep her holding sessions to her room. She absolutely wouldn’t be able to hide it in public.

Lapis rubbed the bulge gently, putting pressure on her urethra. She crossed her legs hard in response, and she moaned as little electric shocks of pleasure went through her system.

“Ohh, Peridot, get here fast...” Lapis mumbled. Her hands drifted up and down her sides idly as she waited. It took only a few moments more before the door opened, revealing Peridot.

“Lapis? What’s the matter?” Peridot asked, walking in. She stood next to the bed and was speechless as she found Lapis with a bulging bladder and panting with arousal.

“I need you, Peridot…Please come touch me…?” Lapis said, opening her arms to Peridot.

"W-what? But you said it was important..." Peridot said, flustered. "I mean, this is important, _you're_ important, I just..." Her fingers flipped around each other in mid-air, her arms shaking slightly with nervousness.

"Peridot--" Lapis said, about to go off on Peridot. She was interrupted by a small spurt of pee into her panties; not unintentional but still surprising enough to defuse her irritation for the moment. "I-it doesn't matter, just please touch me...I need you, right now..!"

“I’m– Of course, Lapis, of course…” Peridot said, sitting down on the bed and taking one of Lapis’ hands. Peridot brought her into a sitting position, eliciting a squeal from the ocean gem.

“Ohh! Ahh, Peridot, I’m so full…Kiss me, and rub my bladder, please…” Lapis said, falling forward into Peridot’s arms.

“I…are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you…” Peridot said, looking tentatively at the expanding bulge underneath Lapis’ dress.

Lapis gave no reply, she just looked up and kissed Peridot, biting her lip. Peridot gasped, bringing one of her hands to rest on top of Lapis’ bladder. Peridot hesitated a moment more before surrendering herself to Lapis. She shuddered under Lapis’ aggressive touch, but found herself more intrigued by the tenderness behind it, too. Rubbing Lapis’ bladder made her moan into Peridot’s mouth, but also increased the strange tenderness.

“Are you okay, Lapis…?” Peridot asked as they broke apart. “You feel…like you’re holding back…”

Lapis giggled, squirming in spot and crossing her legs. “I am holding back…I’m holding back so much…! I stole your energy drinks, I’m sorry, but I drank four of them in the last two hours and–”

“What?!” Peridot asked, looking down at Lapis’ bulge and blushing. “You– you drank that much?”

Lapis nodded excitedly and threw her arms around Peridot again. “Oh, touch me, touch me…I need you to touch my pussy, please…!”

Peridot’s blush spread even further. Lapis was never so vulgar, she must be really in a state. Peridot laid Lapis back and lifted her dress up over her head, tossing it to the side. She admired her body. While usually thin with only a small hourglassing, Lapis instead was slightly bloated with the enormous bulge protruding from her abdomen. The bulge was all Peridot could focus on.

“You’re…holding so much,” Peridot said in hushed tones.

Lapis bit her lip and nodded. “Now touch me. I have to pee so bad, and I need you to touch me before I lose it.”

“Can…can I watch when you go…?” Peridot asked, turning away.

Now it was Lapis’ turn to be intrigued. She smirked slightly. “Only if you’re a good girl and touch me…then you can watch me empty my bladder all over my legs…” Peridot had never seemed so interested before…had something happened? Was she getting interested in pee, too...?

Peridot gave a huge shudder and a small moan at Lapis' sudden domme attitude and turned back to her. “Yes, ma’am.”

Lapis opened her legs wide, revealing her deep indigo slit. A spurt of pee came out reflexively, and Lapis yelped in surprise and pleasure.

“Mmn! Quickly, put your fingers in, before I start peeing…!” Lapis said, panting even heavier. Peridot hesitated no longer and moved her fingers through the air- two inserted into her dripping wet labia, and one vibrating slowly on her clit. Lapis’ reaction was immediate, practically yelling before starting to grind her hips into Peridot’s fingers.

“Oh! Oh my god, yes, ohhh it feels so good…I can feel your fingers pressing against my bladder from the inside, Peridot…!” Lapis moaned, praises just flowing out of her mouth.

Peridot began panting in time with Lapis. She moved another finger down and began slowly rubbing circles around her labia, eliciting more moans.

“Lapis…Lapis, can I kiss you…? Please…” Peridot said, desperation beginning to creep into her own voice.

“Haah! Haah, not yet, ohhn…make me cum first, please…I’m getting close too…” Lapis said. She began to pinch at her own nipples again.

Peridot nodded and increased the vibrations on the finger above Lapis’ clit, and began pumping her fingers in and out of Lapis. Lapis’ lusty moans turned into short, staccato yelps, getting higher and higher as Lapis reached her climax.

“Ahh! Aah I’m going to cum!” Lapis said, her eyes shut tight. “Peridot don’t stop I’m going to c-c-c-cum--!” Lapis groaned as she climaxed. Having teased herself for so long, her orgasm hit her all over and all at once. Her nerves screamed, on fire with pleasure, and each muscle tightening in time with the inner walls of her pussy. It wasn’t until Peridot began moaning herself that Lapis noticed that she had begun to pee as she came.

“P-P-Peridot, are you…enjoying that…?” Lapis asked, coming down from her high.

Peridot could only nod and bite her own lip in response. “It’s…so warm…I can feel it on my fingers, I can…”

Lapis’ hips jerked up again in response to Peridot’s fingers, sending the stream of pee across the room briefly. Relief was now crashing over her as her orgasm ebbed away, and Lapis sighed in delight. However, the pleasure didn't stay away for long. as piss flowed over Peridot’s fingers and down her vulva, she felt that her cunt began to heat up again. Another orgasm was approaching quick, and Lapis needed more than just Peridot's fingers for the next one.

“Ah…Peridot, kiss me, but don’t move your fingers, I’m going to cum again…” Lapis whimpered, propping herself up on her elbows.

Peridot looked up from the pee flowing over her fingers to Lapis’ face and immediately moved in to kiss her. This time it was Peridot’s turn to moan into Lapis’ mouth, her body shuddering as she grinded her hips into the bedspread for some kind of touch to herself.

Lapis wound her fingers into Peridot’s hair, and closed her legs slightly so she could feel the warm liquid flooding out pour onto her thighs. The relief was incredible as the huge bulge in her stomach deflated, and as it emptied the heat hit her again.

Lapis gripped onto Peridot tightly as another orgasm surged from her clit and through to the ends of her fingertips and toes. “Hnnnn–!” she groaned through gritted teeth.

Peridot melted into Lapis’ grip, enjoying the feeling of Lapis’ body as she climaxed for the second time. This was perfect, everything was perfect, and she never wanted it to end...

But eventually it did. Lapis’ arms loosened as her orgasm finished, and not a few seconds afterwards she finished peeing, her bladder now completely empty. Peridot removed her fingers from Lapis’ labia and laid down next to her, both of them practically wheezing to catch their breath.

After a minute, Lapis spoke. “Peridot, that was…so wonderful, thank you…” Peridot could say nothing, but she leaned up and gently kissed Lapis on the cheek.

When Lapis’ breathing got back to normal, she sat up and gripped the sides of Peridot’s pants, practically ripping them down. “Peridot, you’re still horny, right…?”

Peridot blushed and nodded, looking away again. “I…want you to touch me too, Lapis…”

Lapis kneeled down, her knees splashing in the huge puddle of piss left at the side of her bed. “Then lean back and let me take care of everything…Just for you.”

Peridot leaned back on the slightly wet bed, spreading her legs. Lapis looked and saw a huge wet spot in Peridot's jumpsuit; she had really enjoyed the show. Lapis beamed, absolutely delighted, and used her hands to spread apart Peridot's legs even further.

"Oh my god, you're just fucking _soaked_..." Lapis said, awe-struck. "You're into seeing me pee! You liked it!"

Peridot took a moment before she nodded. Lapis gasped, unable to stop smiling.

"You like it, oh my GOD Peridot, when did this happen? You always seemed like you were just indulging me!" Lapis said. She ran her hands up and down Peridot's soft thighs slowly, making sure that even with the discussion Peridot wouldn't get too distracted.

"I'm..." Peridot started, before giving a small sigh. "I was playing a game, and I had drank a lot of m-my-- Do you have to do that?!"

"Yup!" Lapis said, pressing her hand against Peridot's pussy. "Now keep telling me what happened or I'm gonna stop."

Peridot gasped and started grinding herself into Lapis' hand before continuing to speak. "I d-drank a lot of my s-sodas and I forgot to p-p-pee for a while and eventually I c-couldn't..." Peridot stopped to take a breath and put her arm over her eyes. "I couldn't get up, and I pissed into my trash can."

"Peridot. Peridot, wow. That's..." Lapis said, barely able to form a sentence.

"And it felt good..." Peridot said. She ground herself into Lapis' hand even more, gripping the bedsheets with the hand not over her eyes. "I...before and after I peed, it felt good...I had to touch myself...I came twice, Lapis." Her thighs shook, indicating that her own orgasm was starting soon, just from recounting her story.

Lapis initially said nothing, just smiling from ear to ear. Then after a moment she pulled her hand away, illiciting a loud whine from Peridot.

"Lapis, I was so close--!" she started, before being cut off

"Peridot, take your jumpsuit off." Lapis said.

Peridot complied, her jumpsuit disappearing in a flash of light. Her pussy was now completely exposed, glistening with arousal, and all a wonderful deep green in contrast to the light green of the skin surrounding it.

Without another word Lapis leaned her face in and dragged her tongue up Peridot's vulva, eliciting a surprised squeak from the smaller gem that quickly melted into a groan.

"Ahh! Lapis, oh, thank you, please, lick me, please please..." Peridot said, rambling breathlessly. Lapis was all but too happy to comply. She wrapped her arms around Peridot's legs and lifted her up slightly for a better angle, then began aggressively licking at Peridot's labia; long, rough strokes up her vulva leading into tight circles around her clit, then back down again. Peridot bucked her hips into Lapis' face, overwhelmed by the sudden sensations. 

"Ah! Lapis!" Peridot said, talking without thinking. "Lapis, I'm gonna- Fuck, it's close! I'm--" And with that, Lapis could feel Peridot's muscles clench all at once as she came. Peridot gave a long, high-pitched moan; one louder and lustier than Lapis had ever heard before. She continued to lick and stroke Peridot's folds to carry her through her orgasm, stunned at how long it was lasting and how hard it was hitting her. Lapis could feel herself getting wet again just listening despite her overtired clit giving short pangs of pain.

After a minute Peridot's muscles unlocked and she threw open her arms on the bed, panting heavily, muttering alternating obscenities and gratitude. Lapis crawled up on the bed and laid next to Peridot, kissing her on the cheek and rubbing her stomach with one hand.

It took Peridot another couple of minute to collect herself enough to open her eyes and look over at Lapis.

"Thanks, Lapis, that was...fuck." Peridot muttered.

"Yes, it certainly _was_ fuck. That was kind of the point," Lapis said, barely keeping back a laugh.

"Lapis, just...shut up and hold me or something," Peridot said, unable to muster up the energy for real irritation. Lapis smiled, happy to fulfill her request. She cuddled in towards Peridot and pressed her face inbetween her breasts, stroking her hair with a free hand. Instantly Peridot fell asleep, small snores being muffled by Lapis' chest.

Lapis smiled, proud of herself. An excellent night. And now that she knew Peridot was now into pissing as well, she figured she could probably stand to make their next date just as good...Perhaps even better.


End file.
